


Alliance

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Luke is still a jerk, M/M, Prince Ben Solo, Royal Family Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Prince Poe Dameron is ready to sacrifice his happiness for his people.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, who needed some comfort. I'm not entirely satisfied with this story. It sounded better in my head.

Prince Poe Dameron was at the left side of his father, King Kes, his mother on the other side, the three of them standing in the middle of the throne room, waiting for the delegation from Kingdom Alderaan to enter and for the negotiations to begin. It was an emergency situation and both kingdoms knew it. They all heard about Snoke’s army, waiting at the confines of several kingdoms to attack. None of them which kingdom would be his first target. And instead of unifying and attacking themselves, the different kingdoms spent the last two years arguing and praying for another kingdom than theirs to suffer Snoke’s fury at first. 

The only two kingdoms ready to form an alliance where the Kingdoms of King Dameron and Queen Organa, principally because King Solo, Organa’s consort, had an old friendship with King Kes, even if both men didn’t see each other for the last 25 years. Except for Han, for this link to exist, none of the both kingdoms had something in common. 

Kingdom Alderaan was ruled by an old monarchy, already there for centuries. Kingdom Yavin, King Kes’ kingdom was very young. King Kes and Queen Shara fought to free their home from the tyranny of the last sovereign. For their sacrifice and courage, Yavin’s people decided to crown them as King and Queen. And for the last 30 years, they both ruled and made their kingdom prospering. Unfortunately, they were still seen as common people by the other sovereigns, looking at with disdain. Poe couldn’t count anymore all the humiliations his father had to face because he won his crown instead of inherited it. 

But today, Poe would have to swallow his own pride and put a smile on his face, accepting to forget the contempt of their guests. Today, Poe would meet his future consort, his future wife and unifying their both kingdoms with the promise of a royal wedding. The deal was simple, Yavin Kingdom had the soldiers necessary to face Snoke while the Alderaan Kingdom had the legitimacy which laked to the Dameron royal family. King Kes wasn’t an idiot to accept to sacrifice his people without nothing in return. 

That was why Poe was wearing his most beautiful outfit, a deep red tunic embroidered with gold wire. Even if Poe wanted nothing more than to flee, he couldn’t do that to his parents’. They deserved the respect all these people refused to them all these years. Even if it meant for Poe to marry someone he didn’t know, someone he didn’t love. Poe was ready to make this sacrifice. 

Poe could feel his friends standing behind him, none of them really happy with Poe’s choice. Poe loved them, all dearly. But they couldn’t understand what being the heir of a new Kingdom meant. He simply hoped that his future wife would be someone he could become friend with. And maybe, with time, falling in love with. 

The doors opened and the delegation entered. They weren’t that much, barely ten people and Poe couldn’t hold back a snort. Even with such a high stake in the balance, Queen Organa wasn’t taking them seriously. Poe gritted his teeth, trying to tone down his feelings. He wouldn’t be a disgrace to his parents and his people. 

At the delegation’s head was standing an old man and Poe instantly disliked the conceited look on his face, like he was the one doing a favor to them. Poe recognized the emblem on his breast as the Great Advisor of Alderaan. So it was Luke Skywalker, the father of his future bride. Poe felt nausea rising up in his throat. He began to pray for the daughter to be better than her paternal. 

On his right side was standing another old man, with silver hair and bright blue eyes. On his face, Poe could only see a younish joy when he spotted King Kes and Poe couldn’t hold back an amused smile. So it was probably King Solo. Poe didn’t need more to like him instantly. 

On the left was standing the last man of the trio, taller than the other two. He was wrapped in a black tunic and a red cloak, his chin high like only royal highness could stand. His long black hair framed a strong and pale face, like carved in marble and Poe felt immediately hypnotized by his intense dark eyes. The man wasn’t smiling and slightly frowning but there was no disdain on his face. 

Poe gasped slightly when he crossed this man’s eyes, his stomach buzzing pleasantly and Poe tried to ignore it. Now that he was bound to wed, Poe couldn’t look at anybody else than his future bride. Even if he knew that he would never feel for her what he felt for his stranger without nothing anything else about him. 

Poe stayed behind his parents while they greeted their guests, King Kes and King Solo hugging each other warmly and Poe witnessed a small smile on the young man’s lips. When his parents’ bowed before Skywalker, the young prince spotted the same scowl than his on the other man’s face. For these both reasons, Poe felt intrigued and attracted by the tall stranger, feeling like it was someone he could learn to like. 

“Kes, Shara!” smiled Han and they all heard Skywalker’s snort due to Han’s familiarity but all chose to ignore it. “I present you my son, Prince Ben Solo.” he added and the tall stranger walked before them. 

Poe could hide his surprise and the other man’s name. He would have expected for the heir of Alderaan to have the Organa’s name. And if he believed Skywalker’s frown, it was probably his opinion too. Except that the young prince seemed to not really cared about his uncle’s opinion and Poe chuckled softly so everybody looked at him, the beautiful prince included. Poe lowered his eyes, his cheeks burning with a blush. 

“King Dameron! Queen Bey! Prince Dameron!” saluted respectfully the other man with a deep voice and a bow. 

Poe could feel the same surprise in his parents than in him. Nobody before showed them that much respect, even in their own home. The Dameron family bowed in return and the atmosphere was more relaxed after that. 

“Prince Solo!” greeted back the King and the young prince offered him a small smile.

“You can call me Ben!” he answered, ignoring his uncle murdering him with his eyes in his back. “We’re all friends here. At least, I hope.” he added shyly. 

Poe grinned as answer and Ben was surprised for a second before nodding towards him. Again, Poe felt regrets filling his heart. 

“Where is Princess Rey?” asked Poe, wanting to know as soon as possible if he would be able to get along with her for a lifetime. 

“My daughter wasn’t feeling well for the journey.” answered Luke and Poe frowned, feeling like the old man was hiding something to them. 

“Please accept the excuses from my cousin.” said Ben, throwing a dark look to his uncle. “Queen Organa sent me to be the negotiator for our alliance treaty.” he added with a lot of deference.

“Ben is our most fair and skilled diplomat.” grinned proudly Han, wrapping an arm around his son’s shoulders and the young man blushed, hiding his face behind his long dark hair. 

Poe observed the pair of father and son and there was a fondness between them that none of them wanted to hide, contrary to the habit in royal families. Poe felt quickly closer to them, comfortable to see them acting like normal people. 

Now that the presentations and greetings were made, the delegation and the Yavin’s court were warming to each other and Poe hold back his breath. His and his people’s futures were in Ben Solo’s hands. 

* * *

The Organa’s delegation was already there for two days but Poe barely had the opportunity to talk with Ben Solo, the young man spending hours with the Yavin’s counsellors to settle the alliance treaty. When the young man was appearing to the dinner table, he looked exhausted, barely talking except with his father and Poe didn’t want to bother him, so he stayed away and looked at him, definitely intrigued by this man who shared the same burden than him; being the heir of a kingdom. 

Poe knew that his friends spotted his infatuation with the other prince but none of them teased him about it, all too conscious that Poe’s freedom would be soon over, as soon as Prince Solo would have put an end to the negotiations. So they tried to distract him and even if it didn’t really work, Poe was thankful to them. At least, even if he highly risked to be unhappy with his wedding, he would still have them. Poe could live with that. 

They were currently jousting outside when Poe spotted an intruder among them. Prince Solo was observing them few steps away, his face looking tired but Poe could see his eagerness to join them, to be a carefree young man like them. The young prince felt awful to be there, enjoying his free time like usual why Prince Solo was dealing with an important treaty which hold the future of their both people. 

“Prince Solo!” greeted Poe, joining the other man and this one slightly jolted before bowing to salute him.

“Prince Dameron!” answered Ben.

“You can call me Poe!” replied the young prince.

“Call me Ben so!” answered Prince Solo with a grin which made him looking younger and Poe loved this look on his face. 

Boht kept silent for a long minute after that, Poe observing the other man in the sunlight for the first time since he met him. Only then Poe spotted the moles dotting on his face and it reminded him the stars in the night. 

“I...I wondered if...if you would agree to go for a horse ride tomorrow morning.” asked Ben, nervously and Poe felt surprise for a second. “I would like to talk to you about something.” he added, finally looking at Poe and the young man nodded.

“Tomorrow morning?” replied Poe.

“I fear it’s the only time of the day I’m free.” answered Ben with a wince.

“At dawn?” asked Poe with a sympathetic smile and the young prince nodded with a relieved grin. 

“Thank you!” whispered Ben. “I should go back inside.” he added with an apologetic smile and Poe tried to hide his disappointment. 

“Of course!” answered softly Poe. “You have work to do.” he added with sadness. 

Ben looked intensely at him with a frown and Poe felt like someone was sounding his soul. It was weird but not unpleasant. Then, Ben bowed and left, his cloak flowing in the wind, and Poe joined back his friends, feeling better now that he knew he would have the time to talk in private with his counterpart. 

* * *

The tomorrow morning, Poe was waiting outside for Ben to appear, already in the saddle on his horse, observing the dawn sunset travelling on his castle’s walls. He was distracted by this beautiful spectacle that he missed Ben’s arrival and jolted with surprise when someone coughed at his side. 

When he turned around, Ben was there with a smirk on his eyes and Poe blushed, his stomach buzzing with pleasure. Poe looked at his companion straddling a powerful black stallion, the young prince wearing a less complicated outfit that usually for their ride. Poe blushed harder when he spotted the other man’s chest prodding through the thin material of his shirt. 

“Morning!” greeted Ben and Poe nodded in return, not trusting yet his voice. 

“Where do you want to go?” asked finally Poe and Ben shrugged.

“That’s your kingdom Prince Dameron!” chuckled Ben and Poe loved the sound of his official title from this deep voice. 

Poe offered him a grin, appreciating greatly Ben’s respect for their family. Since his arrival, and contrary to his uncle, the young man showed nothing but deference and curiosity for the Dameron family and the circumstances which put them on the throne. This behavior didn’t really help Poe to forget about his obsession with his new acquaintance. 

Both men rode in silence, at full speed and Poe loved to feel the wind blowing in his air. When he looked at his side, Ben was wearing a huge grin and his face brightened with a childish pleasure and Poe felt awestruck at how beautiful the young man looked. When they stopped at the top of a hill, overlooking the Dameron’s castle, Poe saw Ben looking towards the confines of the Yavin’s kingdom, his eyes darkening with worry. 

“Why did you want to talk with me?” asked finally Poe.

Ben turned to face him and the young prince felt pinned down by these intense eyes. 

“I would like for you to join the negotiations’ table.” said bluntly Ben and Poe gasped with surprise. “That’s your future in the balance.” added the young man. “Your kingdom, your people and your wedding. I think it would be only fair that you could speak for yourself.” finished Ben, his voice sweeter than Poe never heard him before. 

“I will do what people expect from me.” answered the young man, feeling his throat stuck with tears. 

“You don’t want to marry my cousin, right?” asked Ben, his dark eyes piercing through Poe’s face and the young prince blushed, feeling tears burning his eyes.

“I...I don’t know her.” whispered Poe, his fists clenching around the reins of his horse. 

“We’re not getting along pretty well but she is someone good.” said Ben and Poe looked at him. He was the first person to talk to Poe about his future bride. “I think you would like her.” he added. 

“But could I love her?” mumbled Poe, looking down. 

Ben didn’t answer but one of his hands wrapped around Poe’s and the young prince looked at his companion. His dark eyes looked fondly at Poe and the young man tried to not burst in tears right there. 

“I can’t see the future Poe.” whispered Ben, his thumb brushing across Poe’s knuckles. “But if you’re willing to do that for your kingdom so I want for you to have the best part of this alliance.” he added, pressing softly Poe’s hands. 

“I don’t know a damn thing about alliance treaty.” answered Poe, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

“I will be there to help you.” smiled softly Ben. “I only need your trust.” he added and Poe smiled through his tears.

“You have it.” answered Poe, one of his hands covering Ben’s and the young prince heard his companion softly gasping before licking his full lips with shyness. 

Poe tried to stare at them too long but it was difficult, especially when his heart was screaming at him to bend forward and kiss them. More than before, Poe felt troubled by the other prince and more than before, he wondered if his sacrifice was really worth it. 

“Now! I still have an hour before me.” smiled brightly Prince Ben. “I would like to see the beauties of your kingdom.” he added and Poe felt his heart missing a beat. 

Poe nodded with a grin before leading them on his lands, wanting to steal as much time from Ben as he could. Forgetting for few moments that he wouldn’t mind to wed this man. 

* * *

The two next weeks spent in a blink to Poe’s opinion. The morning, Ben and he joined to a ride on their horses, both of them learning to know each other. Poe loved these moments and he was finally able to share his doubts and struggles with his heir status, feeling better to know that Ben felt the same sometimes. Then, Poe joined Ben and the counselors for the negotiations. In these rough sessions, Poe had an overview of Ben’s future as a King. The man was stern and didn’t hesitate to use his authority. But he was never unfair or stubborn. And like he promised it, he had Poe’s well-being in mind, even if he had to fight against his own advisors, to his uncle’s displeasure. 

Poe was not always there for all the session but everytime he joined them, Ben succeeded to negotiate the particular point he argued about all the previous day. Poe couldn’t help being impressed but also aroused due to Ben’s skills. At the dinner, when Ben wasn’t too tired, he agreed to join Poe and his friends and the young Yavin’s prince could help to feel his heart warming when he saw his friends getting along with his new companion, wondering if they would be so friendly with Princess Rey. 

Poe couldn’t help comparing Ben to Princess Rey everytime he was doing something. Every time wondering if he would be so delighted to have her in his life like he was happy to join Ben every morning. They were now close to the end of their treaty and Poe felt his heart crying with pain when he thought about his time left with Ben. Poe didn’t want to think about it. He even thought about becoming difficult with their treaty but he feared too much Ben’s judgment to really do it. 

Poe had to admit, with the help of his friends, that he was becoming to feel love for Ben and the idea that soon he will not see him anymore, that he would have to wed someone, that one day he would have to smile at the announcement of Ben’s wedding to someone else, was insufferable for the young prince. For the first time, he felt like the sacrifice he was willing to make was too big for him. 

* * *

When Poe joined his parents in the throne room, all the court was there with the Organa delegation and everybody shared concerned looks, wondering why King Kes suddenly convoked them all. Poe’s eyes crossed Ben’s and the young man softly shook his head to show that he had no idea why they were there. 

King Kes stood and Poe never saw him so tensed, his eyes furious and when he looked at his mother, she wasn’t hiding at all her hostility towards their guests. Poe’s stomach clutch with a wrong feeling and instinctively, he looked for Ben’s eyes. The young diplomat spotted too their hosts’ behavior and the worry displayed on his face. 

“Prince Solo!” called Kes sternly and the young man swallowed before taking a step forward, ready to face the King’s ire. “Did you know?” asked the King and the young man frowned.

“Knew what Your Highness?” asked Ben and King Kes looked long into his eyes, trying to determine if the young man was lying to him. “Did you know that your cousin flee with her squire and never intended to honor our treaty?” asked again Kes and the whole court gasped. 

Poe looked at Ben, lost between his hope that his wedding with Princess Rey could never happen and the fear that Ben knew it and set a trap to them, playing a role with all of them for the last weeks, played a role with Poe. The young Yavin prince saw Ben’s jaws clenching and straightening his back, rising up his chin to face the sentence. 

“I didn’t know Your Highness!” answered the young man, his hands crossed behind his back. 

“I believe you.” whispered Kes after a minute and Poe saw Ben breathing out with relief. 

Poe felt his heart calming into his chest. He could trust his father’s judgment. Ben threw him a worried look, worried about what Poe could think of him and the young prince nodded with a small smile to reassure him. 

“But you!” groaned King Kes, turning towards Luke and the old man didn’t look fazed at all by the King’s behavior. “You knew.” he accused and Luke didn’t even try to deny it, his eyes only showing disdain to King Kes and Poe felt his mother ready to jump at his throat for this humiliation. 

“You really thought that Alderaan would give its princess to you?” snarked the other man and Poe saw King Solo’s face hardening with disgust for his friend. “You’re not worth her.” he added and the atmosphere became suddenly completely hostile towards the Organa’s delegation. 

King Kes kept silent for a long minute, trying to let this new humiliation flew off. Poe felt tears burning his eyes, wondering when all these sovereigns would finally accept them. That Organa asked for their people, their soldiers, their blood with no intention to give something in return made Poe wanting to scream. 

“You’re leaving right now.” ordered King Kes. “And pray for Snoke to not attack your kingdom at first.” he added, turning around to join back Shara. 

“Wait!” called Ben and everybody’s eyes turned on him. 

“Ben!” sighed Kes and Poe could see how his father took a fancy to the young man in the last weeks. “I know you worked hard for this treaty and Yavin people are thankful. But I can’t accept th-”

“I know.” breathed out Ben. 

Poe frowned when he looked at the young man walking to face back King Kes and Queen Shara, his whole body shaking with nervousness. He threw a look at Poe and the young prince frowned, trying to understand what he could see in Ben’s eyes. 

“If Alderaan offers you another spouse for Prince Poe, would you accept it?” asked the young man, licking his lips and Luke began to protest but Ben turned around and shut him up with one look which threw shivers into Poe’s spine. 

“One of your noble ladies?” asked Shara, not particularly thrilled to talk about her son like a commodity they could negotiate about. 

“Me.” breathed out Ben, kneeling before the sovereigns, and everybody gasped, Poe the first. 

Poe felt his parents and friends’ eyes on him but he could look away from Ben. The young man wasn’t looking at him, making a point to keep his eyes on the floor. Poe wanted nothing more than for him to look at him. So Poe would know if Ben really wanted that. If Ben really wanted him as much as Poe wanted him. If it was more than just an alliance between their both kingdoms. 

“You can’t do that!” groaned Luke, furious and Ben looked at him, his dark eyes throwing murderous thunderbolts to his uncle.

“Rejoice my uncle!” spat bitterly Ben. “If Poe accepts me, your precious Rey would be the next Queen of Alderaan.” he added and Poe could feel all the doubts and struggles Ben talked about with him flowing in this deep voice. 

“Ben!” whispered Han, coming back to his son’s side and Ben threw a look to the King before Kes nodded, so Ben could stand up again. “Are you sure?” asked Han, taking his son’s face in his hand. 

“I do, Ada.” smiled shyly Ben and Han chuckled softly.

“Your mother will hate that.” answered the old man before softly kissing his son’s forehead, giving him his blessing and Ben finally turned around to look at Poe. 

Poe looked at this tall man, standing before him, clenching nervously his fists. Ben Solo, the heir of Alderaan, a monarchy old from centuries, was letting his fate in the hands of Poe Dameron, heir of a kingdom that nobody respected. Poe looked into these dark eyes and he saw nothing else than the honesty and respect he already have seen before. 

“Poe?” called softly Shara and the young man looked at her. 

His parents looked at him, letting him the choice to accept or refuse, letting finally to Poe the choice of his fate. To decide if he still wanted to do this sacrifice. But it wasn’t anymore a sacrifice. 

Poe walked to face Ben, the young man looked down at him nervously. Softly, Poe took Ben’s hands in his, hearing his companion gasping when Poe’s skin touched his. Then, without leaving his eyes, Poe pull them up to his lips before softly kissing them. 

“With all my heart.” whispered Poe, his eyes shining with tears and he could see Ben’s face enlightening with hope. “Yes.” laughed the young prince, his throat heavy with tears of happiness. 

“Yes?” asked Ben, incredulous, his beautiful eyes looking so big. 

“Yes.” nodded Poe and Ben couldn’t hold back anymore with huge grin, the whole court seeing the diplomat acting like someone of his age for the first time. 

Both men looked at each other, lost about what to do next and aware that everybody’s eyes were on them. Poe wanted to kiss him but he refused to live this moment before them. Not yet. Suddenly, Ben wrapped his arms around Poe and the young prince sighed with content in his future husband’s chest, tightening his embrace around him. Poe could feel his partner shaking against him and the young man tried to hide his smile in Ben’s neck. They had to tear themselves apart when Poe’s father coughed. 

“Prince Ben Solo!” smiled Kes and the young man faced the sovereign, nervous. “Yavin is yours.” added the King and Poe heard Ben gasping. 

“And I’m Yavin’s.” answered Ben, repeated the kingdom motto. 

Poe felt his heart exploding with hope, hearing his future spouse already devoted to their kingdom. Theirs. They still had a war to fight, probably sooner than later. But Poe didn’t fear the future. As long as Ben Solo was at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardianned  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
